


Absolute Scoundrel

by EnidZsasz



Category: Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angry Luke, Dark Light switch, F/M, One Shot, Reylo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-14 12:42:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16913076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnidZsasz/pseuds/EnidZsasz
Summary: (One Shot AU) Kylo Ren is the current leader against the Jedi order. The other once barely avoiding being completely eradicated, quickly established a more tyrannical government across the galaxy. Only his army of 'Sith' coming from a two generation battle against the rule of the Jedi hold against the rule of the Jedi. His success as a leader comes from knowing the Jedi Order, but that isn't enough to stop the war only stem the tide. There is little hope that he can end the war and stem the rule of Jedi, until he gets a call from a communicator he thought gone.





	Absolute Scoundrel

"They have taken the system as are currently recouping their losses by making the natives their fight..." General Hux droned as the gathered group looked over the holo of the galaxy. There was too much red on the map, leaving their own forces left in the 'unknown' regions of the galaxy. "All of our spies were routed out and are going to be publicly executed tomorrow." Hux finished after going through the numbers of troops lost, and troops gained for the Jedi order. Ren rubbed his temple, frowning. A migraine was pulsing through his head, there was no real way they could find troop movements before they happened now. "I am sorry, but we... we may need to try for that weapon." 

"NO. I will not resort to genocide." Ren dropped his fist to the table with a large thump making everyone jump. He blinked, and grimaced. "But have it started. We can try scare tactics, shooting it on inhabitable planets." the rest nodded, and he waved his hand dismissing everyone. Hux stayed behind with a matching frown. 

"I do not like it either, but if we are to actually WIN we need to do something. Perhaps one of those children can be-" Ren stood cutting the man off. He would not send force sensitive children to be corrupted and destroyed by the Jedi Order. He had all the ones he had found tucked safely away into the center of the worlds he controlled. "Just consider it." Hux said as he left without a word to the man. He was right, which left him angry, they needed a spy that could shield themselves from the Jedi. He could do it, but that would leave his army without a leader. Hux was a fine one, but could he trust him? He couldn't know for sure without breaking trust and ravaging his underlings mind. 

His room was spartan, and sans personal objects, being that this was on a ship, he needed to move at any point should he be needed at any place. So having personal objects was set to a single bag that he had for decades now. He settled down in a seated position to clam his mind and to hopefully move his mind past the migraine. Just when the pain moved away from his brain a high ring blasted through his room bringing it back and making him thunder around the room looking for the offending object. He found it buried in the bag in the lining and just stared at the device as it rang in his hands. 

It had been years since he had seen it, or anything like it. His personal communicator for when he was in the Jedi Academy. Not only did the battery seem to still be charged, it was still connected to the system. An unknown name was calling him and he just glared at the device until it stopped ringing. He tightened his grip on the device wondering just what it would feel like to crush the fragile material in his hand. Maybe he should set it on fire instead, or cause it to explode harnessing the force in lightning. It started ringing again, he pressed a button and pulled it to his ear. 

"Um.... hello?" a female voice called, and he frowned. "Hello?" she questioned again and sighed. 

"Hello." he answered and she made a surprised noise. 

"OH THANK THE FORCE!" she nearly shouted in his ear he winced and settled back down on his bed. "I've been trying to reach a..." she paused. "Matt Dr'vir? Is this him?" he blinked. That name wasn't his, well, not anymore. Once he showed too much... irritation to be a formal Jedi he was forced to abandon the name his mother gave him and go to the Jedi Corps with this one. Then he had his name now to protect his parents, if they still needed protection. It was only a year that he was in there before he went to his true purpose in fighting the Jedi and their war to bend the entire galaxy to their knee. "Sir? You are a sir right?" 

"Yes." he said mind racing on just what exactly was going on. She made a pained noise. "I am he." he decided and waited. 

"GOOD GOOD!" she made some noise on the other end, shuffling-paper shuffling. Where would she be that required such a thing as PAPER? 

"What is this call for?" he frowned at the harsh tone of his voice. 

"SORRY! I am really," there was a clatter, and he waited as she picked up her end from the very likely scenario of her dropping the communicator. "SO SORRY! I'm... looking for a pilot! It says here you are a... radar tech and a good pilot right?" He gaped silent. "Sir Dr'vir?" 

"Yes, yes... why do you need me?" he asked her. 

"I'm getting to that! I'm on a mission and I've been spending HOURS trying to find an available pilot. You're the only one so far who's actually answered my call..." she chuckled a bit. 

"Who are you?" the woman took a breath in and let out a stream of apologies that he smirked at. 

"REY! REY JAKKU!" she told him a smile to her voice. "I'm a Jedi.... Knight, and my mission is to go to Takodona to find some lost temple for my master Luke!" Ren went completely silent, his heart even quiet in his chest. There was no way this was real, Luke was the main leader of the Jedi Forces. The one who he had called master once as well, if not that, Luke was also his uncle. Ren put a hand to his face and rubbed it over his features. "Sir? Are you still there?" 

"Yes, I'm still here." he said quietly. 

"OH-KAY!" she said brightly, going off into a spiel about finding the temple, just what was supposed to be there, the general layout and possible location of the temple. It left him able to think, if he could get out and away he could hide himself long enough to get close to Luke, kill him, and possibly sow enough chaos to leave his troops and army to split up the Jedi and take them down piece by piece. Swallowing, he looked out and away plans racing through his head at light speed. 

"When do you need to be there JEDI?" he asked flinching at the word that he almost hissed out. 

"OH FUC-I mean, shoot, I uhh... tomorrow? I've... been... busy with other stuff! I'm SO SORRY!" she rushed into another series of apologies. He could do it, one of the ships in the hold was an experimental ship that was going to be tested out. Used a spy vessel he could very much take it himself, a very fast and stealthy vessel it was of sleek construction. 

"Where are you currently?" he asked standing up and preparing his bag for travel. She let out a relieved noise. 

"THANK YOU! THANK YOU SO MUCH! I'm on Tatoine! I can make it to the space port and wait there at-FUCK I'm LATE! SHI-SORRY!" he chuckled at the communicator. 

"I'll see you soon." he promised, and after a few other eyebrow raising apologies for her language she hung up and he was on the way, calling to Hux and others to enact this hastily made plan. They could most definitely use this opportunity to strike out against the Jedi Order, maybe even find out if all the main leaders would be meeting someplace soon and kill them all. Ren felt no guilt at the thought, these men and women deserved it for terrorizing the galaxy. 

* * *

 

He was looking for a Jedi Knight in a busy spaceport and found none whatsoever, no Jedi in their right mind would be near Tatoine, well anyone other then Luke. The Force tended to be very strong with the more life a planet had. Tatoine was a thriving space port as a stop over between the two factions, most civilians could come and go as they pleased, he'd have to rectify that, who knows what had slipped through. A soft form hit his back and he turned and stared down at a green and white clad girl. "Ohh, sorry!" a familiar voice said. He arched his brow as she looked up at him with wide hazel brown eyes. 

She wasn't exactly remarkable, with brown hair, and a few sun freckles on her face she looked like anyone from the planet below. But she was dressed as a Jedi Healer, with long green and white robes with a series of red 'x' embroidered on all the hems. She blinked up at him and he quickly had to hide his true power as he felt her probe. "Rey I would assume?" he questioned with a smile, her probe vanished, and he nearly sighed in relief. Her smile was bright and toothy, and juggled the five different books in her arms, holding out her hand. He shook it, bending his hand down looking at the books, adopting the persona that he was supposed to. "Nice... books LITTLE Jedi." he told her smugly. Her cheeks turned pink and she clutched the books tighter to her chest. He was dressed like any smuggler, with his hair dyed, and a pair of glasses to help hide his more distinctive features. 

"Yes... Rey, Ummm... Matt Dr'Vir right?" he chuckled shaking his head and moved away leaving her to jog to keep up with him. "WAIT! Where are you going?!" she reached out grabbing his shirt and he bulldozed through the crowd. One good thing about being tall was that he could pass through crowds of people. 

"You said you needed to get out little Jedi, lets go." he smirked when he looked back down at her. She had a very cute frown as she glared up at him, her mind was open and unguarded. He could easily slip a tiny trail of thought there, start to manipulate her to his will. A strong, and very irritated force signature blazed through the entire port. She jerked her head back, letting his eyes go up to a blind area. Luke, LUKE was on the port and he was heading right for Rey. She shoved her shoulder into his back forcing him to move. 

"MOVE NOW! LETS GO GO GO GO GO!" He allowed her to push him past the little market and towards the ship, nearly having to jog to keep up with HER now, as he pulled her into his ship with Luke hot on their heels. He was pulling out the docking area when he looked down and spotted the much older man. "KRIFF. He was SUPPOSED to be busy for another----shi-fu-GO!" Rey said and with questions roaming in his mind he raced out towards Takodona. Rey was slumped in the co-pilot seat holding onto the books tightly. 

"Why are you running?" he asked her and she flinched gaping at him as he smiled towards her. He was relieved, he didn't have to fight Luke immediately, though he had little time to panic over that. 

"I'm NOT running!" she said and huffed relaxing. Her mind was very much still un-shielded, and she was very MUCH running. 

"Give me some credit little Jedi." he replied and she hit his arm. 

"I AM NOT LITTLE!" she yelled at him, he stood up over her and she gulped. "Compared to you." she replied and flushed as he stayed there. "OKAY! FINE!" Rey settled the books onto her lap to throw her hands into the air. "Luke has been keeping me in the cloister and I WANT to help. I WANT to do things, but I can't. I don't even have a saber..." she dropped off mumbling. He stared down at her, eyes racking her body, no she wasn't armed. He wondered how well she was trained, if she even knew how to properly wield a saber. 

"Anything else LITTLE Jedi?" he asked, she frowned and huffed looking up and away from him. 

"I stole the oldest Jedi texts..." she put her hands on the books. "I was reading them, they were talking about some temples, one of them on a planet with a strange lifeform on it. It matches the description of a lifeform on Takodona, so I'm heading there. THEN we go to a few other places." she tried to smile up at him. 

"DO I get paid?" he questioned. Her grin was savage and gleeful as she pulled out something from her robes. He took it staring down at it, a mix of khyber crystal and the rarest of metals it was the size of his palm and rectangular. Probably worth millions if more credits in any place it was meant as a way to break down someones assets into psychical to flee. Done by the Hutts mainly in fact. She had no idea what it was worth, and probably didn't even realize that she had probably given him way more then quadruple payment for his services for a lifetime let alone just a few planet hops. The metallic square had a bunch of smaller bits and he broke off a few, and handed it back to her. "You are really dumb aren't you little Jedi?" he questioned, pocketing the two chits. 

She was scowling at him again and he chuckled, sitting back down and cracking his neck. "Just-WHAT? Isn't this payment? That Hutt better not have LIED to me!" she snapped and he turned into a full laugh. He was babysitting a truly ignorant Jedi Healer who probably spent her entire life utterly devoid of outside contact. 

"Who's money is this?" he managed out and she blanched again. His laugh could have broken the ship in two. 

"Lukes..." she said simply, and chuckled a bit with him as he clutched his stomach. His face ached and his stomach muscles were sending thrills of pain from the long unused emotions. She stole from Luke so much, no wonder he was pissed. He ran his hand through his hair and she gave him a covert glance. While the thought that came from her could make him jump he controlled himself in time. 'I've never been near someone like him' it came with the image of a mostly female cloister of healers. Only Luke was the male there, pulling her, and ONLY her aside for 'special training' which seemed to only include meditation at the moment. She had hopes of being pulled out and trained to be a real Jedi Knight like ones that were brought to the cloister to be healed. He decided to take a risk and examine her in the Force and was nearly overwhelmed. 

She was a bright shining spot, but not only that she seemed to warp the space around her, while almost black like strands were encroaching on it. He had heard legends and tales of 'the chosen one' that would bring about the balance to the Force. Luke had pushed himself as that, but here right beside someone who was just as strong in the light as the dark. He had the chosen one, or something close to it, if not, she was a powerful Jedi in her own right. Granted he was too, maybe the encroaching dark was his own power being drawn to her. He shook himself of all these thoughts, obviously Luke would have more reason then anything to find her and track her down and he'd have plenty of time to kill the old man. 

* * *

 

Rey watched the tall and muscular man beside her, she knew he was male, but that didn't stop her feeling a bit wary. Living in the cloister for most of her life left her without much experience with men other then Luke. The rest were in no position to be anything other then just another task to do, healing them of their wounds, and sending them back out to the battlefield to die. She had never seen the same person twice and it created an ache in her, she wanted to make sure everyone lived, and knew she could be more then just an asset to this effort. All she needed to do is find a saber, and get trained in combat. When she brought it up to Luke he had more then just doubled down on her staying there. He had her put into the meditation chamber without food for three days. It felt like a betrayal, though it wasn't. A Jedi shouldn't want to kill, even when that was never a part of her thoughts. 

His hair didn't exactly fit him, but she wasn't about to comment about that. His features were sensitive and she more then once caught emotions flicker across his face before he pushed them down. She knew he was scared of Luke, so was she now. She felt herself shiver as they made their way to Takodona, it would be about an hour from what she could see of the controls and other things. This ship was small that much was certain but also very much more then what she was used to from her sneaking out and practicing in the simulator. Everything though was labeled in tiny arubresh writing and another system she didn't know exactly. He didn't leak this thoughts, and was tightly shielded. She didn't pry, she could sense he had a secret and that was okay. He seemed like a good person despite being irritated when she called him. 

She set down most of the books and pulled out the one that had talked about Takodona, he turned looking over her shoulder at the faded writings. "Oh, um..." she mumbled and shifted so that he could more easily see it. While faded, the writing was still mostly clear. "this is the book I was talking about." she turned the pages showing him drawings of various creatures that this Jedi had made. He was a true artist leaving no doubt as to what the creature was, even going into some anatomy. This Jedi had been a hermit, going to this place and had built his own temple by hand. It could still be there on the planet, as the man had died, leaving a almost unreadable scrawl of someone else to state that he was buried with all honors in the temple. Which could mean there was still a saber there, or his crystal. Rey felt more then draw towards it, and knew that is where she must go, it called to her and no one was going to let her go to the call. Until now of course. 

"Interesting." Matt mumbled and she let him have the book to go over another one that was about 'combat master' who's name was lost to time leaving her to mull over various forms of combat both drawn and described in full. Rey mentally went through moves in wonder with a rush in her chest. "I can teach you a few moves." he told her looking over at her with a smirk. She flushed, and hunched herself into the seat. 

"I think I'm good, you were just a corps member right?" Rey didn't know much about the Jedi other then the healing cloister, but she knew that there were various 'sections' of Jedi, one of them was corps, where cast off people went to. Those unworthy of the title of Jedi, and he was glaring at her. "Sorry!" she said and stopped before she rushed into a series of apologies as he reached out and put a hand on her shoulder. 

"Its fine, I was never a GOOD Jedi like you little one." he taunted and she smacked his hand off her shoulder. He chuckled at her, and she stuck her tongue out at him before straightening herself in her seat trying to make herself look bigger and taller. 

"Scoundrel!" she snapped towards him as he kept laughing at her. 

"That I am, more then you know." he told her and scoffed at him. "But at least I didn't steal all the money my Jedi MASTER had to do some foolish thing." she blanched and slumped down in her seat. She hoped Luke could forgive her, once she showed her potential she knew she could gain it. But avoiding Luke until then was going to be horrible and more then just a chore. He'd hunt her down to the ends of the galaxy, while that was a scary thought, she felt safe near Matt, and actually felt a smile creep onto her face looking at him as he stared down at the book she handed him. A warm sort of tingle made its way into her and she shook her head to put it out of her mind. 

* * *

 

Coming into the planet Rey gaped towards the vision before her as she stared into the glass. "I... never thought there was so much green..." she mumbled and he turned to her with a frown. Her eyes were wide as she stared out into the thick vegetation and he found a place to land nearby where the book had indicated. A thick outcropping of tall plateau with trees and vines almost covering the entire rocky wall, the temple was carved into the side of this wall supposedly. With the distinctive spire of still standing volcanic vents that looked like they belonged on the bottom of a ocean, Rey darted outside the moment she could get out there standing just outside as he belted a set of blaster pistols onto his hips. 

She was just standing there, staring out into space hand reaching out to touch the leafy bushes and flowers as he just stared at her. Her cheeks flushed once she looked back to him and she jerked her hands back to her sides. "I... came from Jakku, then Luke took me to Tatoine...I never have been to a world like this..." she explained lamely. He held out a blaster pistol to her and she looked at it then back to him with wide eyes. 

"Here," he pulled it out of the small holster and quickly explained how it worked along with the safety. "You'll need to defend yourself eventually." swallowing she nodded, and closed her eyes. He felt her reach out to the force, and pushed himself back into his personal shields again. After a long moment of her searching, she snapped back to herself with a bright smile and walked off into the growths out towards the rock wall. A tiny animal path led the way and what looked like a sheer rock face wasn't that at all. Rey pushed a moss covered rock revealing that it was much lighter then it looked to be, and exposed a dark hole into the rock. He pulled out a few small lights and gave her one, before following her into the tomb like structure. How anyone could live here he didn't know. 

Carved out from what could be a natural cave or something carved to look like it. All the seating, tables, and even a kitchen was all carved from rock. Where there had been a stone bed laid a coffin, and Rey paused before it. Far more ornate then the rest of the sparse space it held a true work of art. Carved from metal it looked true to life of this Jedi. A type of frail looking humanoid with long ears that stuck above his head and a hard looking sort of pointed hairless skull. With heavy sort of armor on him, and his hands curled around a fake saber he looked very much like how Ren thought a true Jedi should look like. Rey frowned at the coffin. "Maybe we shouldn't steal from the dead." she mumbled, he made the decision for her by using the force to push the coffin open making her jump into his side as it clattered heavily down. Not a single part of it was damaged and the two approached the skeletal remains of the Jedi. 

His remains were almost entirely intact, and holding onto the metallic sheen of a lightsaber. Encased in the same heavy armor it looked sunken but utterly clean of any sort of staining that a corpse would make. There was no trace of flesh or hair, ending up with pale cream colored bones that looked semi translucent. "Go get your saber little Jedi." he taunted her pushing her gently towards the coffin. Gulping down she reached into the coffin and pulled out the old saber. The moment it left the coffin there was a 'sigh' and all the bones and armor inside the coffin collapsed into dust which she jumped back from staring down at the now empty coffin. She blinked at the coffin for a minute before turning her attention to the saber which he even from just a little far away from her could still feel its soft pulse of life. It matched Rey's signature almost perfectly and he could feel why she was so drawn to it as it basically was 'hers' even through all these years. With a smile she turned back to him and then glanced to the coffin with a wine. 

It didn't take much effort to lift the coffin back into place with his own power, he made sure it seemed like a effort however, appearances had to be maintained after all. They left it there and got off the planet, he put the ship into a 'holding' pattern in orbit around the planet as he waited for her to tell him where to go next. She seemed fairly in-drawn meditating over the blade. It took barely any time for it to finally sync to her signature, unlike his own which he had made to his own purposes as all 'Sith' did. She smiled brightly but didn't try to ignite it in the small space and instead blushed when she looked to him. "Uhh... fresher?" she asked, while the ship was small it did have a good fresher unit. It could fit them both if needed, though it was tight squeeze. 

* * *

 

He spent the next three months with her, cavorting about long abandoned Jedi temples, getting quite the great number of highly valuable holocrons. She was very much ignorant to everything leaving him to educate her on the finer aspects of life outside the cloister. Though, she was a font of information on locations of troops, being that the wounded she took care of were very much chatty towards their caregivers. Those places were quickly taken by surprise as he was able to ferry information out. Hux was invaluable now to him, serving as a quite adept military general. He shaved in the fresher thinking of just how he could turn her to his side. She was easily an idealist who never saw anything outside the cloister until he came along to gather her up showing her the galaxy. Though, she was very much horrible at combat, or anything like that barely learning how to go through just the most basic of moves. The saber color was a bright almost white color, which would be strange, had it not come from a corpse of bones that vanished the moment it was taken from them. 

The door hissed open and Rey stood there and flushed, casting her eyes down. He was shirtless and it wasn't lost on him that she was attracted to him. He wouldn't dare try to chance starting anything. Trying to might cause her to flee back to the cloister leaving him sans a information source and someone who was quickly considering a friend or ally. Instead of just shuffling out, she pushed herself beside him and grabbed the 'hairbrush' that they now shared. She actually looked more attractive with her hair down which swept past her shoulders, but she pulled it all into three buns on her head. He finished shaving frowning at the revealing black roots starting to poke their way out from his hair. "I knew you weren't blond." she said and he turned to her as she rose a hand and brushed it through his hair. 

"OH? Getting touchy little Jedi?" he questioned, she jerked her hand back face nearly red. 

"JUST-" she began sharply. "Just observing. Why dye it?" she shuffled back out staring down at the floor. He chuckled, and poked a some stray strands away from her face. 

"Because I'm hiding something." he taunted lowly. She looked up scowling at him the small hallway as he leered over her. "I am in fact the leader of the Sith. Kylo Ren." he said seriously, she burst into a laugh, shaking. No longer flushed and uncomfortable she looked back up at him with a smile. 

"Really? You're him? Just what would the great Kylo Ren do to me?" she taunted and slipped away from him chuckling. She really didn't believe him, which was all the better. He could think of a few things to do to her, but that wouldn't be good. She'd flee the first chance if he tried to actually court her. Better play the more scoundrel sort of persona until he could get her more leaned towards the side of truth. Her side was already taking major losses while she was out on this 'errand' of her own. Would she be executed now? Unlikely with the deaths of the Jedi going on. Leaving the entire order having to rely more and more on clone troopers that fell quickly and easily. 

Likely she'd be ushered to the front and he'd have to act as guard and Shepard to her, which was all the better. He wondered if Luke would actually recognize him, but shook that out. They were done of her task and heading slowly back towards Jedi controlled space. She was a fairly decent pilot, and he got the sense that she was only as such as she snuck out and learned it on her own. It was unlikely they would teach such a person like her desperate to prove herself more useful then just a healer to fly. She was still smiling at him as they were jumping back to Tatoine. He had decided to only put on a light shirt which left him very much exposed to her eyes. Her cheeks were pink as he slipped down into the pilots seat and leaned back. It would be another three hours to get there. 

"Like what you see?" he questioned. Rey flinched, looking away from him and grabbing a small book that they had found in one of the temples. Just a journal of some no-name Jedi she pretended to be interested in it while sneaking more then one covert glance. She really was inept at hiding herself, and maybe he could be more forward as subtlety was probably lost on her. "I'm well known to be a gentle lover." he told the air she took a sharp breath. 

"JEDI DO NOT DO THAT!" she snapped towards him. He chuckled and she flushed. "But YOU know that! SCOUNDREL!" she slapped his arm pressing her nose more deeply into the journal. 

"You are far to uptight little Jedi." he replied, and smirked. She was still looking at him shifting uncomfortably. "Don't tell me a discussion on anatomy gets this little healer upset?" 

"I do NOT feel that sort of thing!" she answered, and looked as affronted as possible, he burst into a laugh and she hit him again. "YOU ARE JUST TEASING ME!" she accused him. He didn't answer and only laughed at her. After a more comfortable silence she set the journal down and pressed her lips together. "I... never kissed anyone..." she told him quietly. 

"Oh?" he questioned smugly and she was still flushed red. "Well am I not an excellent teacher?" he asked her. 

"You are SUPPOSED to tell me something more about yourself!" she told him and he chuckled again. 

"My real name is Ben." he told her as she got up to pout. She settled back down and blinked towards him. "My mom was the force user, she wasn't very strong and wasn't... compatible with the Jedi order unlike my uncle. She married a smuggler, my dad." she giggled and he frowned towards her. 

"Smuggler, scoundrel, sounds like you are a lot like your dad." she taunted. He flushed a bit in pride, he idolized his father. He hoped the man was still alive, all traces of him and his mother had been scrubbed. He didn't know why, and assumed it was because of something horrific Luke had done to them. He could still feel them distantly through the force, even now. He didn't have the time to look for them leaving them unknown. 

"My parents left me with the Jedi as I showed promise, but I wasn't strong enough for them, so I went to the corps after my training was complete. After that, I just became a smuggler. Your call was a surprise, I didn't think they'd have my number still up there. I don't know what happened to my mother after I left the corps..." she was smiling at him and grabbed his hand, he didn't know it was shaking. 

"You are okay. I'll help you find her." she told him and squeezed his hand. "And him, I promise." he used his free hand to cup her cheek. She leaned into the touch, he went further brushing his thumb across her lips. They parted her tongue darting out to taste his skin, it sent a thrill though him making him shiver. As unguarded as she was she did really like him shirtless and wondered just what he looked like having never seen a man fully naked. He'd be really fully able and willing to oblige her, but he pulled back and settled himself to nap in the pilots seat. 

"Thanks little Jedi, I'll be sure to hit you up on the offer when the both of us can." he told her, she blinked, and her face was getting redder but calmed down when he didn't press it. The offer was there, and it would be have to be her to take it, though that sort of openness to her mind left him able to sneak a trail of himself into her. This way, he could keep tabs on her, and when she was turning against the Jedi stroke that until she was his. In just a few short months the Jedi had gone from such a high placement into scrambling for dominance. They were idiots he had learned, why he had been hesitant to attack was lost on him now. While the Jedi's 'core' was well defended the places they conquered were often left to fend for itself. All he and his army needed to do was to just sweep in and give them supplies and they had all the loyal soldiers they needed to train. 

He was far more relaxed now then he was ever before, allowing him to fall into a nap. 

* * *

 

Rey snuck yet another glance towards Matt, or Ben rather, after reading the same sentence four times in a row. He was relaxed and asleep, leaving him looking almost completely different. She could very well imagine him with jet black hair like the roots poking out now, she didn't care that he dyed it. He looked better with black hair, and covered in sweat. Rey shook herself out of those thoughts, but they came back around as for a fifth time she read about how the journal maker woke up and ate breakfast. It wasn't as though she was invested in the journal. A minor curiosity of a time long before any war-she snuck another glance. He was smiling in his sleep. 

A low moan came from him and she repressed a shiver tucking herself into a tight ball in her seat. She only had anatomy texts to go by for ANYTHING of that matter, and found herself comparing human anatomical knowledge towards him. Not to mention the various other men she had seen. Most had limbs cut off, some nerve damage, and others more serious matters that were taken off her hands. Rey looked towards him and couldn't help but compare to him a young man she had seen. Severely psychologically scarred, he had seen everyone as a enemy and was hurting himself. It was almost like only her could get through to him, after a whole month he was on the path to recovery, and thus taken back to the front. He had taken a explosive and killed himself soon after he got to the front. This had been just a week before she started to desperately look for a way to get to THERE to help the men and women there. With this she could show that she could... well she couldn't be trusted, but she could be THERE and help them all. 

Ben made another low sound and she decided to go to her bunk, thankfully there was a separate bunks and she could sit herself in contemplation of the man in this ship with her. Oh there had been lessons, there had been a LOT of lessons she was forced to be a part of in fact. Lots of the girls would practice kissing, among the least of it, and ended up getting intense lessons. Thankfully Rey had not participated in it, but she was still forced to sit in. Never before she had felt like this, and had a vested interest in just staying there in the seat by him to see what played out with herself and him. Another part of her was relieved that they'd be separating soon but another this one maybe larger then the other didn't enjoy that at all. Left confused Rey pulled herself into meditation to try to clear her head, which only served to muddle her thoughts more and more. 

The force wasn't showing her what to do, as if there were two paths or thousands of them to take. One clear one was to just to the pilot seat and start kissing him she didn't dare touch on that. She couldn't it wasn't part of the Jedi code at all. Even master to apprentice bonds were seen as suspicious, but that didn't stop her mind from trying to go down the paths. The ship slid quietly out of hyperspace leaving her search for peace fruitless and making her frustrated. Ben ignored her thankfully as he docked into Tatoine port. It was a lot less busy with its now with its more proximity to the new war border. Rey felt her mouth open as she looked over the both familiar and unfamiliar space. Hyperspace mines could be seen as a way to curb travel. 

"Looks like a lot changed while we were away. Good thing I don't have anything illegal on board, we're gonna be searched." Ben told her as he docked. A troop of clone troopers, once just relief troops sat with a achingly young looking jedi who looked FAR FAR to young to be out of the academy as they walked out. 

"I'm Rey Jakku!" she called out to him, and there was no recognition. He just simply put that into a small datapad and then blinked towards her. 

"Search the ship," he commanded to the troopers as Ben stood by her, she put herself between him and the troopers. "Rey it was? You are to come with me, along with the pilot, to the holding cells until Master Luke Arrives." the young jedi commanded. Rey tried a probe towards him, and what she felt she winced at. He like others had broken down, having shut himself off emotionally he was more of a robot then the few cleaning droids that were roaming the now empty deck. Ben put a hand on her shoulder and gave her a small smile. 

"Its fine little Jedi." he told her and she smiled back at him following the broken young boy to the holding cells. They were relieved of their weapons, but left alone there waiting for Luke to come there as she paced. "You'll be okay." he told her and she smiled at him. She knew the moment Luke arrived on the station, preparing herself Rey took a deep breath and sat down calmly waiting for him. 

* * *

 

He was preparing himself for the confrontation, Luke didn't even look to him instead facing down Rey as she sat there back straight. "DO you even know what has been happening?" Luke demanded towards her. She frowned. "WHAT you have done? Rey, we are at WAR now more then ever!" Luke scolded. Ren frowned but Rey took a long scolding without any comment, Luke slumpped into another chair finally growing tired of his scolding. "DO you even regret this? Going out for some stupid lightsaber?" he asked her, Rey looked up at Luke with a glare. The old man gaped at her, before she respectfully dropped her gaze. 

"IT IS MY SABER." she told him forcefully. "I felt it calling to me the moment the force... IT IS MINE." She faltered a moment trying to find a way to respectful way of replying. But Luke turned his attention upwards towards him and then back down to her. Ren wanted to gape, wanted to pin Luke against the wall and beat him to death. Luke didn't even recognize him, his own Nephew. It left him on the verge of shaking, in both relief and rage. 

"WHO is this?" Luke commanded, still not looking to him. 

"His name is... Matt." Rey said and flinched when Luke hit the table. 

"DO you think a few holocrons are WORTH this? Betraying the Jedi order?" Luke demanded. He felt a rush of pure terror come from her, he tensed preparing to attack. 

"I didn't betray the Jedi. You are the one who refused to allow me to follow the will of the Force." Luke stumbled back like she had just hit him. He stayed silent, then stormed out leaving the two alone. Rey slumped into her chair, he went by her putting a hand on her shoulder. She gave him a grateful smile. "I'm sorry for drawing you into this... there is still a chance I could be..." she dropped off. "I'll make sure to tell them I just manipulated you." she told him quietly. 

"Oh Little Jedi, I'm pretty hard to kill." he soothed, she put her hand on top of his. A clone trooper walked in carrying a box and left it on the table without a word. Peeking at it the box contained all their weapons including her saber, he picked it out and put it in her hands. "Looks like you were right." he told her smugly. Rey sighed, and went into a relieved chuckle. 

"I think I'll stick by you," he told her and pulled his blasters on his hips. "For a while at least." 

"Really?" she asked him and put a hand on his upper arm. He looked to it, then back to her face. Luke definitely couldn't kill her, he wanted her cowed and running... she had to be something like the chosen one. Luke would never allow someone who betrayed the Jedi order like this to live. She was too important to kill. Plus here, he had more opportunity to ensure his forces had a lot of knowledge on troops. The young boy before walked in bowing respectfully. 

"Ma'am I am to accompany you to the front, all Jedi are required to lead forces now." he stated and Rey blanched, but nodded pulling away from him and putting her hands behind her back. It irritated him to no end, that it would likely take weeks for her to come back to being touchy. He remembered it from his own time, how even helping a fallen student could get a lecture. There was a furious stripping down by several masters when it was found out that two students kissed each other. Both were so shamed of it one went to the corps never to be seen again. She looked up to him as he kept pace by her and gave him a grateful smile. Oh yes this was the right decision, now to make sure to get her to completely distrust and despise the Jedi Order. It was already there, lingering deep in her mind, fostered by all those she had healed before to never see again. 

* * *

 

Maybe two and a half weeks later he had Hux ensure there was a ground war on her home planet. It kept her safe, and kept him in the prefect place speaking with the several other general recruits like him. It was amazing how easy it was now due to all the Jedi deaths to place spies. Information was ferried easy and quickly now, and he could keep track on Luke and the other Jedi masters, most of which were content to send everyone else but themselves to their deaths. Rey was for the most part beside herself, acting as a battle medic she would watch as troopers died and were usually just left for dead. She couldn't stand that, often times turning the tide of battles herself to save just a few more. This won her the loyalty of so many that it was a wonder how Luke even kept an army with his utter disregard of the clones. Luke still didn't even notice him, or divine his true nature, maybe the force itself was aiding in such a matter. 

It was a quiet night when he followed her quietly as she frowned over the trench style warfare. Head just on the upside of the trench one could see several rotting corpses of both his forces and the other sides. It was not lost on him, that she didn't even spare a thought to enemy. She helped them all the same, not knowing about just what happened to them either which ate silently at her. She was too afraid to ask and to know. It would break her ideals of the Jedi which had slowly crumbled down to only the desperation that this was the right thing to do. "They are going to hold a public execution soon." he decided on telling her. Her eyes were wide and fearful. "Of those five captured generals you healed." he said frowning deeply and leaning over the rim. It was quiet and would be for more time. Usually using the morning or very early nightfall for attacking. Jakku was horribly hot and everyone usually left off for the hottest part of the day to keep out of the blazing of the two suns. 

"I..." she began opening and closing her mouth. "I don't... what do I do?" she asked him and he shrugged. 

"I wouldn't know little Jedi. Its war, its supposed to happen. I'm sure that Kylo Ren has been ordering his own captured soldiers to be executed." he told her, and he would have, he most definitely would have every single captured Jedi to be executed in as horrible way possible. Not have them all marooned on a horrible water planet his men discovered. Leaving them all there without a way to escape as the planet was deep in his territory was far better propaganda then anything the Jedi could make. What few worlds they controlled was mainly by fear of the Jedi, he was winning. Even if the Jedi pulled miracle after miracle, after miracle he would have them ruined. They already were, it was no small matter that they were pressing CHILDREN still into battle. One just the other day had tried to run, and was jailed to be executed as well. "I would guess ask the force? I don't try to ask it much to bitter for my taste." 

Rey blinked at him, she still hadn't tried to touch him, but now put a hand on his arm. "I will..." she offered him a smile and there was a harsh snort as Luke walked in on them. 

"REY, COME HERE NOW." Luke snapped, she flinched away from him, and it took all his willpower not to kill Luke there on the spot. 

"Keep safe Little Jedi." he called to her back. She was gone for three days, the execution was slated to take place that night. When she was back in front of him she looked like she hadn't even slept or drank any water for all that time. He nursed her slowly as she frowned deeply, mind warring. He cupped her cheeks in his hands startling her to stare at him. "Mediation chamber?" he questioned, she blanched but nodded to him. He knew about it, and fed her thoughts as she stayed there. She grabbed both his hands and held them in her own pulling them down and squeezing them.  

"I need your help." she told him and he smirked. 

"Always here your you little Jedi." he answered and got a brilliant smile from her. 

* * *

 

Rey had spent three days without water, her throat had been burning but she refused Luke's offer of solace and instead gave him a look before heading towards someone who she knew could give her more answers the Luke, Ben. She found him near his ship and he took one look at her and sat her down and carefully nursed her without a word. It was an unknown experience being taken care of and more then welcome. Her mind warred with itself still, the force nearly broiling around her in unanswered questions. Meditation was supposed to bring peace but at every turn she was met with the Force telling her that her feelings were true. 

Rey sat down in a meditation state after Luke had put her in the chamber, only this one contained an area to relieve herself. No way to get food or water, this one was reserved solely for getting key answers through the Force. Only true masters were supposed to use it, and here it was a punishment. How was it always a punishment now. In the oldest of books it talked of these chambers, or things like them, being used to basically scarifice oneself to get answers through the Force for some huge trouble. One that ended up killing the master whom she had taken the saber from. It was said there was a plague of some sort ravaging Takodona killing all life, and this Jedi put himself into the coffin in order to end it. He did so making life flourish once more. All through the time in the chamber, Rey asked the Force what to do. 

"is it wrong to execute the enemy?" she asked the Force. Every part of her rebelled at the idea, these were men she had saved the life of, of a child to young to understand war and was scared. The force was silent as she asked the question. 

 _'What does your own conscious tell you?'_ A familiar voice asked back in her mind. It was Ben's, and she felt herself latching onto it, holding onto the careful timber.  _'Listen to your own heart and feelings, that is where the force lies'_ Rey gnawed on her lip. It was a 'sith' thing to trust your emotions and such. Jedi were supposed to remain objective as possible. _'Is Luke this way?'_ he asked her. That froze her, and her mind could only spiral further and further into confusion. Slowly supplied a single rock or strand of steadiness in her spiral Rey finally made her choice. 

"This will not stand so long as I live." she told the empty chamber. Now, she could feel the force in full as if it agreed with her. Her mind was clear, and it was now that Luke let her out. He didn't regret putting her in there, he barely even looked at her. 

"I can sense you finally are stable." was all he said and reached out to her. She looked to the hand then to him and went to Ben. She needed his help to do this. She blinked when she felt his hands on her cheeks staring down at her. It made her heartrate skyrocket. 

"Meditation chamber?" he asked her, and the memory of them made her blanch. She barely managed a nod towards him before taking both his hands off her cheeks and into her hands. His palms were roughly calloused, and she squeezed them feeling comforted by them. 

"I need your help." she swallowed staring at him as he smirked at her. 

"Always here for you little Jedi." he replied and she felt the smile take her features before she could try to hide it. She looked around, there were only a few other pilots like her waiting for what to do. Some of them were bomber pilots just waiting to do more runs on possible enemy camps. 

"Do... you know anyone that..." she began and swallowed again. "I need to get those people out." she stated he blinked and nodded. Taking one hand back, to grab one of hers and run a finger down her palm. It sent warm thrills down her arm and into her heart to sink downwards. 

"I know a couple people that can help." he told her lowly. Rey slumped in relief, and only watched as he leaned forward and kissed her palm. "I think we should do so now." he said, and she jumped up with a nod. With everyone distracted for the coming execution, and getting it all prepared, it would be the perfect time to do so. "Come with me." the ship contained a lot of hidden spaces and he had more then just one top of the line stealth belts. One of each of the captured people, Rey gently pulled the young man to her, probably just barely fourteen years old, she guided him out and away with the Rest. Ben had a lot of contacts, one of them just a goods transport. A wookie who helped to hide all the people there. There were no guards, why would there be in the center of this camp? 

"Thank you so much my lady, you are an asset to Lord Ren." one general told her leaving her chilled as he was ferried out and away. Likely back to his people and side along with the young boy. Ben put a arm around her back guiding her back to the main camp. This was more then just betrayal. This action would have her executed as well, no matter how much Luke protected her. 

"I-i-I don't know how to thank you." she told Ben, he chuckled pulling her closer to him. 

"I do," he replied and she flushed pushing away from him, she reached out for the money chit that Luke had never asked for back. He put his hands on hers pushing it back into her robes. "Just a kiss." he said smugly and she blinked up at him feeling her cheeks go warm. She should say no, but felt a smile creep its way into her. Her path had been set and clear, this was the right thing to have done. If the Jedi were wrong in this, what else were they wrong with? 

"Absolute Scoundrel!" she scolded towards him and he chuckled. Her nervous tension was gone, as he led her into his ship for privacy. "Only one." she added to him casting a glance as he smirked. 

"If you only want one." he replied easily. He cupped her cheeks again, pulling her face to his in a sweet soft kiss. It felt perfectly right, and she could even hear a distant hum of the Force as if it too agreed. It was supposed to end there, he pulled back and she scowled at him gripping his shirt front to pull him back more demanding the closeness. Rey felt a shiver go down her spine as he gently pulled her onto a bench seat lifting her up and settling himself between her legs which had their own mind as to what to do hooking them around his waist. One of his hands ghosted up her side, and she tensed waiting for him to grope her, but only moved to her back and then to cup her head. His tongue roamed about her mouth and was more then welcome. 

A high noise rang through the area breaking them apart, with a glance out into the camp. They discovered the missing generals and kid, Rey ran out with Ben on her heels. She had to at least fake being shocked, a few troopers looked between the two and she felt a blanch cover her features. All the Jedi were called into a quick meeting, and several troopers who were guarding the people. Her heart hammered in her chest as the key one was pulled up. She hadn't dared knock him out with the force, but he seemed to utterly ignore the doings and goings on under him. She could feel his eyes on her as he was interrogated, and stated he saw nothing, over and over again. In fact, all the clone troopers seemed to defend her, leaving only a single person to put any suspect on anyone. She was safe, leaving Luke to glance at her, but she was gone, back to Ben. 

He was insufferable, utterly insufferable, but she bore it happily. Part of her was keenly disappointed that whatever was started had been stopped. She glanced to him as he laughed and spoke to other pilots there as if they hadn't just committed one of the highest form of betrayals. It was calming, and she snuggled close to him as Jakku fell utterly into nightfall. The nights were chilling and Ben was more then warm as he pulled a blanket around the both of them. "My little Jedi." he teased and she frowned at him. 

* * *

 

"THAT'S SUICIDE!" Rey screamed towards Luke. It was barely a few days later, Luke was planning on a full rush towards the enemies base of operations on the planet. Luke had numbers on his side now as a good portion of the troops here seemed to have left. Ren watched Rey as she bristled against Luke. Of all things this was indeed a false flag, any two bit general can see that, Luke however needed the win, no matter how slim the margin was. "YOU ARE GOING TO KILL ALL THESE MEN!" she accused. 

"They are JUST clones Rey, they don't matter." Luke replied. The few troopers around them paused, speaking to lowly to be heard as Rey bristled again. 

"THEY MATTER! They matter much more then YOU!" she yelled. They were gathering a crowd, Luke was more then just enragged at the moment. He was furious as he vied for anything to say to her. 

"REY," Luke warned. "I will put you in the chamber again, I know the will of the Force better then you." he told her coldly. Rey was more calm now as she glared to him. 

"Threaten me all you want Luke!" Rey replied. "I will defend these PEOPLE from harm! It is MY duty as a Jedi and if you interfere with that then it is YOU that is no longer a Jedi!" she accused. The camp went silent, and he hid a smile at it. More people were on Rey's side now that they had someone to rally behind. Luke was scary that much was sure, but Rey was standing up against him. Knowing that he couldn't just have her executed, particularly now. All she was doing was trying to save people's lives, if Luke had to jailed or keenly punished for insubordination it would be a huge propaganda piece against him. He knew it, but Ren stoked Rey's ire carefully. "IF you do not stop this then *I* will lead the charge. I am more willing to die along side these men while *YOU* and everyone else hide and COWER!" 

Luke was red, fuming red, almost strangled by the rage that had consumed him. Rey blanched a bit, but remained firm in her stance. Luke pulled out his saber, and pointed it unlit towards her. "YOU ARE BETRAYING THE JEDI ORDER." he accused her. Rey let out a breath face contorted, before she calmed herself again. 

"No I am not. Jedi are NOT supposed to needlessly take lives, or spend them! Its in our tenats!" she yelled back to him. "JEDI-Respect all forms of life! In Any form!" Luke gaped towards her, like Rey had just stabbed him with her saber. She remained without pulling out her own saber, keeping her hands away from the weapon. Whispers ran quickly through the growing group. Troopers were gathering behind her, leaving just the few Jedi left to rally behind Luke. 

"THEY ARE CLONES! They are NOT life!" Luke managed nearly spitting. Now Rey straightened, standing firm and proud, Luke realized his mistake, when none to few Jedi behind him shuffled away from him, heading behind Rey. She was a rallying force, someone who's heart only wanted to save as many people as possible, even the most battle hard soldiers were heading behind her. "That is enough, the attack happens!" Luke stormed away, with Rey staring after him, the main Jedi core followed him, leaving her with the raw recruits forced to learn at a fast pace to stay with her. 

"It will NOT happen while I can stop it!" she shot out. "LIFE ALWAYS MATTERS LUKE!" Luke paused but continued out and away. A few claps and cheers, that were quickly hushed. The attack didn't happen. No one would listen to Luke as he fumed out, leaving Rey as the key target of his rage. She didn't fight back as she was locked up and held at date to execution. The final nail in Luke's coffin was that. Ren lead a group towards her cells, easily and quietly crushing resistance, Luke's few remaining soldiers that were loyal guarding her. 

"Hello my Jedi." he told her smugly at the door. "I'm here to break you out." she rushed him, hugging him close. It didn't take long to get the mass of soldiers loyal to her now to make a mass defection. He wished more then anything to know just what Luke looked like when he came out to find the majority of his forces gone. Throwing themselves at the mercy of the Sith who took them all in happily and joyfully. Rey relaxed as they were allowed into the controlled space waiting for the Sith's generals to better find them out and away into the Sith core space. He made sure it would take long enough to reward Rey's more then just tiny betrayal, at least for them. 

"I... I did the right thing." she stated to herself and to him. He slowly pulled her to him, feeling her shaking. She was so scared of this, going off into the unknown and to the one she had learned was the enemy for her entire life. 

"You did my Jedi." he soothed. "You have some serious spine to stand up to Luke." he commented leaving her to push him back with a snort. 

"He doesn't think those men are worth anything... I'm just happy most of them decided to come with us." she smiled towards him. "You really helped me see my way." she told him quietly. 

"Well I can think of a lot of ways for you to thank me." he stated grinning. She had a very satisfying blush as he pulled her to him again, but instead of kissing her took the money chit out from her robes leaving her glaring at him. "Oh? Something you want?" he taunted. 

"I... uhhh..." she gaped... and gave him a truly warm smile. "Well... I wont be a jedi anymore after this... not a true one..." he tossed the chit behind him to clatter in the confines of the ship. "Ben? I... I do like you a lot." he took her face in his hands, her cheeks felt hot even to his palms. She was more the willing, more then warm as he pulled her to his bed. It left both of them sated even if he knew it hurt her. Soothed by his lack of demands of the situation he could do so much more later, leaving her to set the pace of lovemaking. The next bit he was loathe to actually do, but he had to have it done as some point. 

"Are you ready to finally take back control Ren?" Hux demanded as he flicked on the communication channels on this ship. Rey gaped towards him, looking hurt. 

"I told you, I was Kylo Ren." he told her, leaving her pale shock of his truth settling in her slowly. He made his way to the main flagship of his side landing in the dock there he stood and held his hand out to her. "Come on my Jedi." He was nervous as she gave him a hurt stare, but took his hand. Relieved he took her out and into his side, the war wouldn't go on for very long with her by his side. Hux was more then willing to give up the position he was placed in, already grey hairs were standing out among the red, a lot more work then he had thought he wanted evidently. He used Rey's, and the mass defection perfectly as propaganda, gaining enough worlds to his side. Hell Luke and the rest of the Jedi were left all but stranded on Jakku as every ship was pulled off the surface of the planet. He was more willing to keep it that way, more then showing Rey the better side. 

Finding out that those she saved were well and happy including the young boy he broke the last barrier of resistance and hesitance in her. Maybe a week, and she was back by his side. She made the perfect kindly queen, leaving whatever hesitation the rest of the core worlds had come to her hand, rather then his. The Jedi could stay marooned, and kept there, until they saw the proper way. He didn't dare exactly to have them killed utterly at his mercy, he'd loose her, and loose the brightest spot now in the entire galaxy. Maybe not the chosen one, but definitely his chosen one. The force hummed about them, as if this was the perfect path, the right path to go on.


End file.
